


Turning Point

by Talullah



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica goes on a self-pity binge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rat_thing for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> contrelamontre April 28th challenge: grab a book, open it at random, put your finger on the page and use that word as your prompt. The time you have is the page number. I got "foresee," 23 minutes.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Of all of life's little inequities, the ones harder to foresee and to take are the ones that come from somewhere close. As a cynical but wise man said, keep your friends closer but your enemies closer. With friends like these, you could just keep them in one nice big circle of love, fluff and backstabbing. Bitch. Bitches.

Veronica stuffed her books in her newly decorated locker and left for home, to take a hot shower, crawl into bed and die. Or rather, sleep until it was time to rise and shine again in Neptune High. Skank. Was that better or worse than whore? At least it was not lesbo. Lily could have laughed it off but not her. Even as she inserted the key into the ignition of her battered old Chrysler, she knew getting home and disappearing from the face of the world would not be so simple. Dad, for one, would want to know just how nice her day had been. She sighed and chided herself - she should be glad to have at least one caring parent.

So this was what it felt like when one's world fell apart. She'd bake some cookies when she got home. A Martha Stewart therapy type thing, right? She was good at that. So was her mom. According to Mr. Holland's Biology class, the debate was settled on the matter of whether the tendency to hit the bottle was hereditary or not. Great, but at least that problem would be knocking on her door in a few years' time. She'd have to research into that. Sometime. But not today, when her locker had been so devotedly redecorated. At least it hadn't been her car again. She had reported it, of course, but it was highly unlikely that the guilty parties would ever be found. Why couldn't they have CCTV in Neptune High? And with no doubt, the writing would still be there in the morning. She was definitely not a top-priority student, not now when her father was not the local sheriff anymore. Suddenly, a deep feeling of injustice hit her. So this was why the other kids whined. The other, the ones who were not 09rs and would never be. She was not blind, never had been, and she was aware of the difficulties the non-wealthy faced, but it was another thing to experience it in the flesh.

"Cut the crap!" Lily laughed, sitting by her side. Jolting up, Veronica turned her head so swiftly that her hands followed the movement on the wheel. The tire scraped the curb and her heart beat madly as she glued her eyes to the road once more. She dared a side glance.

"Lily?"

Laughter.

"Of course it's Lily, silly. But cut the whining already. And don't even think of hitting the ice-cream bucket when you get home. You may have the blessed metabolism thing going on for you but you're not going to stay skinny forever eating that way."

Veronica felt guilty. She knew her hallucination was right.

"Lily, I..."

"feel so lonely?" Lily would laugh her ass off if she ever said that. She did. "Babe, I know you are. And I miss you." Veronica could almost feel Lily's arm reaching and wrapping around her shoulder. She licked her lips and swallowed dry.

"I miss you too," she replied, suppressing a shudder.

"So get your act in gear and do try to stay hot... If only to piss them off."

A slight shiver went down Veronica's back.

"For whom?" Self-pity again but she could not resist the pull. "You're not here, not really. Duncan's gone a long time."

Lily clicked her tongue. "VERONICA!" From the corner of her eye, Veronica could almost see the eyeroll, a mix of impatience and amusement. And the blood. "Veronica, I told you - you're tight red satin, not a tent of chintz or whatever you're trying to be. Drop the self-pity act - I mean, like, you suck at it!"

Veronica pouted. She knew Lily was right but sometimes a girl just wants for someone to hold her hand while things blow away.

"Since when are you doing the Oprah thing, anyway?" she muttered between her teeth. Lily snorted.

She turned her car on the road in a very unsafe maneuver and immediately started feeling better as she headed back to school. Lily smiled approvingly. "Go on, raise some hell for me."

Lily's hand could have been sliding down her thigh, like it had so many times before, affectionate teasing, approbation and that desire Veronica foolishly had tried so hard to ignore. Veronica smiled for the first time in that day.

 

 _Finis_  
_May 2008_


End file.
